Johan Olof Ruuth (1819-1853)
Johan Olof Ruuth (1819-1853) was minister of Multrå, Sweden from 1844 to 1853. Parents *Johan Christopher Örbom (1768-1822) *Elisabeth Margareta Nordenström (1784-1825) Marriage *Anna Magdalena Alenius (1811-1894) Children *Karl Johan Ruuth *Axel Valentin Ruuth *Herman Theofron Ruuth *Herman Teodor Ruuth Biography *Johan Olof Ruuth (1844-1853), f. 2 nov. 1819 i Hede, där fadern Johan Christopher Ruuth var khde. Efter en vid Upsala universitet aflagd vacker stud. -ex. inskrefs han där ht. 1837, undergick åtskilliga förberedande prof för filosofiska graden, men måste afbryta dessa studier och öfvergå till de theologicalsamt prästvigdes November 27, 1842, till past. adj. i Sollefteå. För att bättre tillgodose Multrå församlings gudstjänstbehof hade man på en gällstämma 8 febr. 1843 öfverenskommit att sammanskjuta 20 t:r korn till aflöning åt Ruuth, hvarutöfver pastor Runsten för sin del utlofvade att åt honom upplåta Multrå prästbord, och det var på grund häraf, som Ruuth anställdes såsom sockenpredikant i Multrå med bostad i den gamla prästgården på stomjorden och synes hitflyttat 1844. Till stor sorg och saknad afled han här 10 jan. 1853. Han hade vunnit varm tillgifvenhet här i församlingen genom sitt stilla allvarliga väsen, sitt varma nit och sin lefvande kristna öfvertygelse, parad med i hans ställning rätt ovanliga insikter. ::G. m. Anna Magdalena Ahlenius, f. 28/3 1811, d. i Gefle 26/12 1894. Söner: Karl Johan, f. 4/3 1846, lärov.adj. i Umeå, d. 9/8 1894 på Sofiahemmet i Sthm; Axel Valentin, f. 4/7 1849, fil. kand., lärov.adj. i Gefle 1882, d. 13/11 1917; Herman Theofron, f. 14/9 1850, teol. kand., domkyrkosyssloman och v. pastor i Västerås, d. 27/6 1887. Efter Ruuth var ingen präst boende här i Multrå förrän 1869, då prosten dokt. Runsten anhöll 29 maj 1869, att Hsands konsist. måtte förordna utsedda läraren vid Sollefteå högre folkskola Joh. Oskar Boström till hans ämbetsbiträde, »särdeles för bestridande af tjänstgöringen i Multrå församling, der ock saknaden sedan J. O. Ruuths död af prest på stället blefve i någon mån afhulpen». Boström erhöll 1 juli s. å. förordnande som Runstens past.adj. och hitflyttade med familj 18/11 1869, från Graninge, där han varit brukspredikant; bodde på Multrå prästbord till 11 juni 1873, då han ss. utn. khde flyttade till Sättna. Följande år hitkom den enligt 1868 års lönekonvention tillträdande komministern i Multrå. *Johan Olof Ruuth was minister of Multrå, Sweden from 1844 to 1853. He was born on November 2, 1819 in Hede, Sweden where his father, Johan Christopher Örbom (1768-1822), was the minister. After attending Uppsala University had sworn beautiful stud. -ex. inskrefs where he ht. 1837, underwent several preparatory Prof. of Philosophy degree, but have to interrupt their studies and pass into the theology. He was ordained a minister on November 27, 1842, to the past. adj. in Sollefteå. In order to better meet Multrå Assembly gudstjänstbehof had a shrill voice, February 8, 1843 öfverenskommit the same shoot 20 h: r grains to wages for Ruuth, hvarutöfver Pastor Rune stone for his part promised to grant him a minister in Multrå, Sweden table, and it was because hereof, which Ruuth hired as parish minister in Multrå with housing in the old parsonage at stomjorden and seemingly hitflyttat 1844. He died Multrå, Sweden on January 10 1853. He had won the warm affection of the congregation with his quiet demeanor, his warm zeal, his Christian convictions, and his insights. ::He was married to Anna Magdalena Ahlenius (1811-1894). She was born on March 28, 1811 and she died in Gävle, Sweden on December 26, 1894. Their children were: Karl Johan Ruuth (1846-1894) who was born on March 4, 1846 in Umeå, Sweden and died on August 9, 1894 in ...; Axel Valentin Ruuth (1849-1917) who was born on July 4, 1849, "file. kand., lärov. adj. Gefle" in 1882, and he died on November 13, 1917; Theofron Herman Ruuth (1850-1887) who was born on September 14, 1850, "teol Laws., v. domkyrkosyssloman and pastes in Vasteras," and he died on June 17, 1887. After Johan Olof Ruuth died there was no priest living in Multrå until 1869, until Reverend Doctor Rune requested on May 29, 1869, that Härnösand provide one. must appoint designated teacher at Sollefteå higher elementary school Jn. Oskar Bostrom on his ämbetsbiträde, especially for the challenge of service in Multrå Assembly, where also longing ago Johan Olof Ruuth death of a minister in place blefve somewhat afhulpen. Bostrom received on July 1, 1869 an appointment as ''Runstens past. adj. and hitflyttade with family November 18, 1869, from Graninge, where he has been using a preacher, lived in Multrå priest table to June 11, 1873, when he ss. UTN. khde moved to Sättna. The following year ''hitkom under the 1868 salary convention incoming minister in Multrå. (Swedish to English with Google Translate in 2009 then the text was tweaked by hand) External link *Sollefteå Category:Non-SMW people articles